Hash tables, which may also be referred to as hash maps, are one of the most used data structures with numerous applications. The hash tables are an associative array in which values are mapped to keys based on a hash function. The hash function computes an index in an array where the value may be found. There are several hash functions that dictate how the values are related to the key and indices.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.